My Secret Diary
by MrsJEmmettCullen
Summary: Set in hp and the half blood prince, draco finds love in a most unlikly place. a new charater my own creation who somehow has know about harry all her life, thought he does not know it. will be M in a few chapters :D


Chapter 1

She placed her quill on the bedside cabinet next to her ink pot and fell back onto her pillow. She closed her eyes for a moment trying to remember someone she knew she couldn't. Her mother she had been told had died a couple of days after giving birth to her. She had been bought up by a lovely young couple who were friend of her father.

She remembered her eleventh birthday; she had woken up to the sounds of grace cooking in the kitchen. Then remembering it was her birthday she pushed the cover off her and fell out of bed, the book she was reading the night before crumpled underneath her as the sudden weight of her falling caused its pages to bend.

She walked in to the kitchen smiling to Grace and Adam, who pointed to the book on the table. She walked up to it. Perched neatly on the top of the book was an envelope, in it was a card with birthday wishes from Grace and Adam and their love. In the envelope there too was a note. It read:

Dear Adalin,

Before you mother died she asked me to give you certain possessions of hers (that's what me and Adam have been doing on your birthday every year.) And with each present she wants you to find something new, something that would help you grow as she would have chosen you to grow.

This certain present is her diary, from the age of eleven until her last moments. I have never read this book (or should I say diary?) Because I wanted you to be the first person to read it, and I only wanted to know something if you wish to share it with me.

Love you no matter what.

Adalin folded the note carefully and placed it back in the envelope along with the card. She placed the envelope on top of the diary and pushed it to one side.

"I'll read it later." She said as she got up and gave Adam then Grace a hug.

That afternoon she sat in her room and read the diary. That was the day she received her letter to Hogwarts. The day she got to Hogwarts wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. True a lot of girls stared at her (more like glared at her) jealously burning brightly in their eyes. And when she got t school the sorting hat had no idea what house to put her in.

"Potter, Adalin." Professor McGonagall's voice rang out. She got a confused stare form a black haired boy, whom she knew very well, thought he did not know it, and there were whispers emitting from every direction of the great hall. The hat fell over her eyes and ears.

"Ah, now this is very complicated, very complicated indeed. There's the intelligence here, my oh my very great indeed wouldn't go amiss in Ravenclaw, but there's also bravery in vast quantities giving you as much a right to belong in Gryffindor. But deep down there is a part of you that belongs in Slytherin." The hat thought for a moment before opening its brim. "Gryffindor!"

A great cry came from a table to he left.

Her eyes snapped open and she sat back up, picking up her quill as she went along. And she finished her conclusion to the four foot long essay on unforgivable cruses Snape had set them for homework.

Once she finished, she placed everything in her bag and pulled out her sketch pad, where she continued to draw the picture of two young babies barely a week old.

"Adalin? Adalin could you pass me another bit of parchment please?" Ron voice came at her from afar.

"Yeh sure." She said passing him the tenth bit of paper as he had crumpled the others in frustration. "Here let me help you." She suggested moving her bag from the seat next to her and onto the floor. Ron moved.

"Use an example Ron, the spiders are an excellent example but you mustn't forget to mention that you had to enlarge the spider for the cruciatus curse." Ron nodded to what she had just said and started scribbling furiously. "And I'll look through it when your done if you want." Ron nodded again, indicating that he wanted her to check it when he was done.

"Finished." Harry said triumphantly, dropping his quill next to the ink pot he and Ron were sharing. Ron looked up in amazement, Harry shrugged.

"Well you better finish off Slughorns essay." Hermione's voice drifted out from above the paper she was rereading.

"Did it last night." Harry grinned while Ron and Hermione stared at him in shock. "While you were doing your prefect duties."

The week was half way through and Adalin had nothing to do, Harry and Ron were doing homework in the library and Hermione was tutoring a fourth grader. A noise brought Adalin back to the present and she found herself standing outside the girl's toilets on the first floor which was usually occupied by Moaning Myrtle (a teenage ghost.) She opened the door and walked in only to find it wasn't Moaning Myrtle.

"Draco? Draco are you okay?" Adalin asked the boy who was curled up against the wall. Her voice full of worry that she didn't understand.

"Leave me alone!" Snarled Draco.

"I'm sorry." Adalin replied stung by the viciousness of his voice.

"Why do you care anyway?" Draco asked with a sniff.

Adalin shrugged and walked over to him. "May I sit?" She asked politely.

Draco looked up astonished and red eyed. He stared at her wondering if it was a trick of some sort, but Adalin stood there concern plastered her face awaiting his reply. He nodded and Adalin sat next to him.

"What's wrong Draco?" Adalin asked him gently. Draco's shoulders started to shake as a new set of sobs ripped through him.

"I failed!" he sobbed into his knees, "I failed!"

"What did you fail?" Adalin asked with a comforting voice. Draco shook his head another set of sobs breaking through.

"It's okay Draco." She said soothingly placing her hand on his back and rubbing in small circles, Draco seemed to melt at her touch.

"Why do you care if I'm okay?" Draco asked her politely. "I've never been nice to you but your so kind, you have been so nice to me."

Adalin shrugged, "I guess it's because you looked so vulnrable, I felt protective over you."

Draco looked surprised at her answer, without thinking he cupped her chin in his hand and pulled her face towards his, planting a soft but meaningful kiss on her lips. He slowly parted her lips his tongue tracing in inside shaped of her lips.

Adalin moved, her hands slid slowly up his body 'till her fingers were full of his blond hair. She returned the kiss passionately, her tongue wrapping round his.

The pulled away from each other smiling. A blush slowly creeped into her cheeks, he lifted and stroked her left cheek with his hand.

"Beautiful." Draco said and moved in to kiss her.

**I didn't like the way Draco was always mean, because in the sixth book you saw he had a softer side to him, so I put that into my story. I also gave him a crush because you don't really find out if he has one, and I'd hate to think he went out with pansy (who I hate)**

**:D**

_**Please comment !! xx**_


End file.
